Chapter 10 (Illegals)
is the tenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Soga Kugizaki and Moyuru Tochi visit the hospitalized Rapt Tokage. Moyuru gives Rapt a soda pop and an issue of Jump he just finished reading. Although he is skeptical of the items being "get well" gifts, Rapt is more concerned about a lighter for his cigarettes. Suddenly, a nurse barges in and berates Rapt for trying to smoke inside the hospital. Rapt decides to go outside. Rapt, Soga, and Moyuru smoke outside the hospital and discuss Rapt's discharge from the hospital; Rapt is healing faster thanks to his lizard Quirk, although he admits that it was Trigger that saved his life and found it to be cool flying in the air after taking it. Soga asks Rapt if he wants to take the drug again, but Rapt refuses because he does not want to be hospitalized again. In an alley, Soga meets to Kuin Hachisuka. Kuin wonders where his friends are, to which Soga tells Kuin to leave them alone. However, Kuin is adamant on Soga inviting his friends to take Trigger again because of the recent news; the attack on Danto Ward's villain organization's office by a viscous criminal who murdered a powerful yakuza group. Kuin tries convincing Soga to let him and his friends take the drug again if they want to stand a chance against the vicious criminal. He still refuses her help and will take on the criminal himself. She praises his motivation, but her talk is cut short when the criminal himself announces his presence, which catches Soga's attention. Stendhal is tired of hearing Kuin and Soga's nonsense, deciding to cut down Soga and move on to his next target. Kuin offers Soga the drug to fight Stendhal. Surprisingly, Soga breaks the drugs and decides to fight without any drug, confident enough to take on Stendhal with his Spikes alone. She is disappointed with his decision, finding it to be boring and decides to make things interesting. She activates her Quirk and strikes Soga with her bees, injecting him with Trigger. While he transforms against his will into an Instant Villain, Soga sees Kuin leaving the alley with a grin on her face, which incites him. In his childhood, Soga suffered from discrimination due to his scary looking Quirk and people making mocking grins at him. Enraged at the discrimination he suffered and the effects of the Trigger, Soga's Quirk is enhanced and he transforms into a beast while screaming in rage. Koichi Haimawari hears Soga's screams and goes to investigate. Seeing that Soga has shown his true colors, Stendhal prepares to strike down the villain. However, Koichi appears but is surprised to see Stendhal and Soga. Stendhal tells the Crawler to step aside, but Koichi would like to talk things out. However, Stendhal draws his sword and cuts Soga, which surprises Koichi. Koichi realizes that Stendhal truly intends on killing Soga. Stendhal charges, but Koichi uses his Slide and Glide to appear in front of Stendhal, tripping him. Using this window of opportunity, Koichi manages to pick up the transformed Soga while Stendhal makes a quick recovery. Koichi complains about Soga's spikes while Stendhal throws a knife into Koichi's leg, causing him to fall down. Stendhal approaches the Crawler and warns him not to get in his way as there is no value in saving Soga since all he deserves is a dog's death. However, Koichi manages to activate his Quirk and slides away from Stendhal. Koichi plans on sliding into a huge crowd of people. Stendhal praises Koichi's innate act of goodness but still considers him evil since those who side with evil have evil within themselves. Stendhal strokes his finger on Koichi's blood and licks it, activating his Quirk, Bloodcurdle. Koichi comes to a halt and is unable to move. Stendhal tells the villains to draw their last words as they will be scattered to the dust by heaven's judgement. Stendhal tells the villains they are sinners and because of that, no one will save them. Knuckleduster tells Stendhal that he is wrong, and kicks the vigilante, but Stendhal dodges. Knuckleduster quickly puts himself in a fight position, between Stendhal and his targets, proclaiming that he is already there. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *This chapter was initially titled , but this was amended in the volume release Site Navigation